User blog:Shido itsuka/Shido's Batosupi Musha Training :Deck Building/Believe In The Sun
Hello guys this is Shido itsuka here, after the last blog post I have which is talking about interesting deck and seeing all your guy's comment, we can all agree on a interesting deck/ fun deck = No meta, but other than that many people still have different answer, So I guess No meta is the only thing we can agree on. After talking to Chihayajikan and fight with her for a few game, a fun deck can be also completive in some way, that can fight well even having a tough oppenetet while letting your oppenetet and yourself feeling fun, So I decide is time to go on the road of Entertainer for this card game as well, I did this for YGO, but never try be actually fun and also completive and also being interesting at the same time, so this is going to take some time for me the figure my way out. Like Chihayajikan said in my last blog post, quoting:"And as a personal attack, your problem is lacking trust on what you're making. Or perhaps just not having much of a clue." what she/he said is true(SORRY FOR THE /, I AM BAD AT GENDER RECONIZING), and I thank her/he for that to point this out, I do lack the trust in my deck like what a real card battler should be, and yes most of the time I just build deck randomly without knowing what I do, and what cause this is a dark history of mine, which I AM NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE IN MY LIFE FOREVER! Anyway, time for a deck list, the deck that I want to build around is this guy, and probably is going to be this guy or guy in his family for a long time form now. "Sun! come down with your flame and become a dragon! I summon The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon!" Yes, is around this guy, the TD MR that the legendary the ONLY Hall Of Fame card battler of the entire 7...no actually I think it's 8 series of anime at this point due to Double Drive's PV is out, the legendary card battler Bashin Dan's first key spirit in Brave, the begging of the Apollo Family. I've stick with Siegwurm until the end of brave or I think almost the end of burst, After the end of hero, I decide is going for a change or a fresh change, So I picked up Apollo, and I feel refresh with this guy, I feel like I can trust my deck with this guy and with all my cards, I can feel myself being supported, not being along in a battle, after another 4 saga, I decide is time, to fight with this guy once again, time to grow. After playing around a bit, I choose to start things off with Red/Blue Apollo, the basic style, I will eventually trying out different color mix of Apollo, maybe even a all color deck, but I am not going to run before I can even walk, so I am going with the simple staff first. NOW TO THE DECK LIST SO PEOPLE CAN HELP ME OR GIVE OPIONS Deck Name:The Reshine Of Sun Chapter 1 So I personally think this deck I build should be pretty straight forward, This deck's key IS Apollo, but there's other tactics this deck can be use that focus on braving, spirit effect and red charge which I throw in this deck even know is only 3 copy. I know this can be far away form an interesting deck or a fun deck or even both in some people's opions,if you do have anything you want to say about this deck or anyway to make this deck better, please go ahead and say it, I am really happy I can hear the opions, I thank you form the bottom of my heart. Anyway, thanks for reading this blog of mine, Thank you really much for reading it, like I said before, if you have anything you want to say about me or this deck please, your comment is really important. This is Shido Itsuka, Log Out. Category:Blog posts